


Blood Moon

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I'm really happy with how it came out, Pining, Spoilers, This one is quite short, amnesiac link, spoilers for BOTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- Link eagerly awaits for the Blood Moons. A Bittersweet story





	Blood Moon

“...  
Link…   
Link…   
Be on your guard.  
Ganon’s power grows… it rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon.   
By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh.   
Link…   
Please be careful”

He’d been out in the wilderness the first time he had witnessed the blood moon rise. The sky turned a deep purple, the moon a dark red. Malice hung in the air and every hair on his body stood up in fright. 

Then her voice, her beautiful calming voice, cut through the darkness like an arrow of light. While the words she said were terrifying, Ganon was only getting stronger, her voice reminded him that he wasn’t fighting alone. 

He clung onto that moment, desperately trying to remember why that voice felt so familiar. And then it was gone. 

The Moon shone like desert bleached bones against the black velvet sky, the scent of fresh fallen rain washed away the odor of blood, and the malice evaporated and the air was fresh. 

And the Hero was alone once more.   
\---  
A month passed, and the Hero found himself in Kakariko village.

He’d arrived a week ago, exhausted and covered in blood. He’d practically collapsed into Paya’s arms as she came to meet him. The poor woman had been horrified to see his Hylian tunic stained and torn.   
“You should see the other guy” he had assured her, leaning against her in an attempt to straighten himself up. Paya had led him to her grandmother, and he was offered a place to rest while he recuperated. She had stayed by his bed, pressing a cold rag against his head as he murmured and mumbled about electric Lizalfos and blue Bokoblins. She comforted him, waiting for his strength to return. 

By the third day, Link had found his strength had returned enough for him to take short walks in the village. He spent his days cooking with Cottla and Koko, practicing his archery, and sitting at the foot of Ta’loh Naeg shrine watching the clouds. 

It was at the foot of the shrine that he felt it. The air turning sour and heavy. He’d stayed out much later than normal, loosing himself in the patterns made by the stars. He had been about to leave, to head back to the Matriarchs home and assure his friends that he was safe, when the sky got dark. 

He recognized it. The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, the terror coursing through his veins. Casting his frightened gaze towards the moon, his blood ran cold. The normally friendly Luna sight was stained a deep blood red. 

He wanted to run, to jump off the cliff he was standing on and flee to safety. But fear petrified him. The air seemed to suffocate him, pure hatred and malice fell from the sky like ashes from a blazing fire. 

He collapsed to his knees, praying for the blood moon to disappear. To return to his relaxed days of cooking with the children and sitting in silence with Paya. 

And then, he heard her. Her soft voice breaking through the terror, freeing him from his invisible bonds. 

“The Blood Moon rises once again” she warned, the caring tone in her voice soothing the young Hero. “Please...be careful Link” 

And like that it was over. The colour drained from the land, only the blue light of the ancient shrine behind him was visible. Link was alone upon the cliff top. 

_Be careful Link_ the words echoed around in his head. _Be careful_. Could it be? Could it be that the owner of the beautiful, mysterious, voice cared for him? Link wasn’t sure but the thought strengthened his heart.   
\---  
Impa said the voice belonged to the princess. 

_It would make sense_ Link thought. The voice was definitely regal, an undercurrent of authority ran through the words. But there was something that didn’t feel right. Link had always imagined the Princess to sound older, to sound harsher, to be more stern and deliberate with her choice of words. He never expected for his Princess to sound so … scared. 

He brushed the thought off immediately. _Impa must be wrong_ he concluded, the voice had to be that of a fairy or a goddess! For no mortal could sound so heavenly. Only a divine creature could chase away the darkness of the Blood Moon. 

Though the thought still lingered…. Maybe Impa was right.   
\---  
Months came and went, each new lunar cycle brought about another Blood Moon. And the Blood Moons brought him her voice. 

Each terrifying night concealed a gift. The gift of knowing that the holder of the voice was safe, that she was persisting in times filled with malice and bloodshed It brought a warmth to his tired and battle weary heart. 

He came to savour the precious seconds each month, when he could hear her musical voice call out to him, begging him to be careful, warning him of the imminent dangers. In those seconds he didn’t feel alone. In those beautiful seconds he could imagine she was standing with him. 

Link realised very quickly that he had fallen in love with the holder of the voice. 

_If she is a goddess or a fairy I’m only setting myself up for heartbreak_ he warned himself, watching as the moon was wiped clean of it’s bloody hue. 

He continued on his trek, Impa had told him that he must free the Divine Beasts. A heavy burden for one such as he who still knew nothing about his life before. The Old King had told him he was a brave knight cut down in the heat of battle, The Ancient Sheikah had told him he was the princesses only confidant. But he had little proof for either of these claims! All he knew was that he woke up one day, in a place surrounded by trees and wildlife, and was immediately expected to start saving Hyrule. A Kingdom that hadn’t existed in 100 years. 

Not for the first time, Link wished that he could hear the voice again. The voice that had woken him from his cursed sleep, the voice that calmed him during the rise of the Blood Moons. He missed the musical tone, the angelic soprano that eased him in his darkest times. 

His surrounding began to look familiar, he noted as he carried on. He was walking next to a lake, the clear waters lapping against the wet sand. A sparse forest bordered the waters, white trees reaching for the sky. In the distance Link could see the Dueling peaks, the twin mountains that touched the clouds. 

A strange feeling began beating in Link’s heart. With shaking hands he unhooked the sheikah slate from his hip. _The Princess left me pictures_ he told himself searching through the album _pictures she hoped would regain my memory._

Finally he found it, the matching skyline. 

Suddenly his vision went white, his senses deserting him. In a moment of blind panic Link almost dropped the artifact in his grasp. Then sight returned to him. 

He was walking behind a woman. The same sand crunching under his boots, he wore a tunic of pale blue, and on his back he felt the weight of the sacred blade. 

“From here, we’ll make our way to Goron city” the woman said. He noticed she was holding the slate, He wasn’t sure why but she seemed… familiar. Almost as if he had met her before. Her face was hidden from him so he couldn’t be sure, but there was something about the way she spoke that made him trust her. 

“Then we’ll need to make some adjustments on that Divine Beast so that Daruk can manage it as easily as possible” _Who’s Daruk?_ He wanted to ask, _What Divine Beast?_ But his words failed him. 

“He’s figured out how to get it too move” _Good for him_ “However it’s apparent that we still have much more to learn. 

“But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people…” Link couldn’t miss the wonderment in her tone, He felt himself get swept up in her excitement. Even though he had yet to see a Divine Beast in person, he somehow knew that they were something to behold. 

“That means we should be able to understand how it works and use it to our advantage.” Link wished she’d turn around. It was becoming maddening! He wanted to see her, to know who this achingly familiar woman was in front of him. 

“These Divine Beasts… so much we don’t know… But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they’re our best hope” 

She began to slow, coming to a stop at the water's edge. Link fell into step behind her, keeping his distance. He could see her hands tighten around the slate, and he braced himself for what would happen next. 

“Tell me the truth…” She whispered, moving her head to stare over her shoulder. Link was caught by how beautiful she was. The setting sun shining behind her, cast a golden halo around her head. She looks like a goddess he thought, taking in the sad look in her soft emerald eyes 

“How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet… Hero?” 

The world faded into white once again. And Link found himself standing where he had been before. The slate held firmly in his grasp. 

_It was a memory_

His heart felt heavy, and he realized too late just how he knew her voice.   
\---  
The next Blood Moon rose as he expected it. The air became thick with evil. It seemed the closer he was to the castle, the more potent and poisonous the environment became. 

He was standing in the entrance to the Woodland Stables, watching and waiting as the moon took its place in the sky. He’d long since stopped feeling fear at the rise. The other guests hid, taking shelter from the purple sky, the hero paid them no heed, stepping out into the acrid atmosphere. 

“The blood moon rises once again” She told him, his chest feeling light at the sound of her voice. She was alright. She was holding out against the Calamity. 

“Please… be careful Link” 

“I will… Zelda” He promised “I will” He felt the air turn lighter, a silver tear trailing down his cheek. 

He turned and walked back into the stable. He would hear from her again at the rise of the next Blood Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SUPER proud of this one. It's only the second fanfic for BOTW that I've written and the first semi angsty one for the fanfic requests. I included the 3rd hidden memory because that was the first one I found (Though I did have my sister's help) 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
